Will You Marry Me, Lindsay?
by NothatRose
Summary: Did you noticed that Danny did not say "Will you marry me?" when he proposed the second time? Another '10' series for your reading pleasure.


**Author's Note** : Hey,... Here's what happens when I'm left idle for a three hour journey in a car. A little New Year present for Everyone! Enjoy!

**Summary** : Danny had some help with his proposal.

**Disclaimer** : If I do own CSI NY, I wouldn't leave DaLinds idle for months! But sadly, I do not own CSI NY.

**From Which Episode?** : Between Triangle and Green Piece.

xox

**Help Number 1**

"Will you marry me?"

"No."

"What? Why?"

"For one? Will you marry me, who?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Danno, after many years in this crime business, you gotta know we have to be specific. You have to have a name."

"Excuse me?"

"Do I have to tell you everything? You have to ask : Will you marry me, Lindsay? Or Montana? Or Monroe? Or whatever sappy names you two love birds share."

"Bro, next thing you'd want me to name a place where I'm doing this. The Interrogation Room suits ya?"

"Naah. Not the Interrogation Room. Especially Room 3. That room means a lot to me and Jess. You don't know how hot Jess gets during interrogations."

"You guys did it in there?"

"Your words. Not mine."

xox

**Help Number 2**

"Will you marry me?"

"Hmmmm... Maybe."

"What? Is that a yes or no?"

"Ask me again."

"Will. You. Marry. Me."

"No. Definitely not."

"Come on!"

"Try again."

"Stell! We've been doing for the past one hour! What's wrong with the way I'm asking?"

"You know. Maybe it's not the way you say it."

"Now you tell me."

"Maybe it's the way you look. Come on Messer, let's go shopping!"

"What?"

"I know! Let's get you some glasses. I know Lindsay loves, that's love with a capital 'L', your glasses. Or a new shirt. New hair maybe. You know, maybe you don't even have to pop the question. Your style and charm will do her in!"

xox

**Help Number 3**

"Will you marry me?"

"Not here."

"Excuse me?"

"Look, I know a lot happened down here but I don't think it's right that you should propose among these .."

"But Sid. I just wanna do a trial run with you before I propose to Lindsay with the real question. Again."

"I understand. But real or not, it shouldn't be over my dead body. Haha!"

"A'right. A'right. What about over there by the half mauled stomach and the rotting sawed off leg?"

"Tell me. Just where did you proposed to Lindsay the first time?"

"By the sidewalk. She was holding a doughnut and hot chocolate."

"And you wondered why she rejected you, Detective?"

xox

**Help Number 4**

"Will you marry me?"

"Wait! Wait! Hang on a second!"

"Dude! What are doing?"

"Come on Bro! A moment like this? I need to get it on video. Ok. On your knees. Right! Let's hear you say it again Man!"

"Some help you are Buddy!"

xox

**Help Number 5**

"Will you marry me?"

"I told you it could happen to you."

"Aww Mac! You never gonna let THAT go are you?"

xox

**Help Number 6**

"Will you marry me?"

"Why the hell are you asking me for? I'm your freaking brother!"

"Louie! You're awake!"

"Yeah. Listen. The way I see it, you should just drag your Montana to the City Clerk's office and just tell her what you want. How you feel."

"How I feel?"

"Please. Don't tell me you haven't told her that you love her, already."

"Uh. No?"

"I knew I'm kept alive for a reason. Come closer Little Brother."

"You wanna give me some brotherly tips."

"No. I wanna slap your head upside down for being such a dumb ass!"

xox

**Help Number 7**

"Will you marry me?"

"I don't think my Lindsay would like her Daddy to marry the father of her child, Son."

"What?"

"You just proposed to me."

"Oh shh..! I'm sorry! Ah! Sir! Mr Monroe Sir, I didn't mean to ..I was gonna... gonna . Sir, I'm really sorry. I'm ..I'm.."

"Danny! Danny!"

"Yes Sir?"

"You have my blessing."

"Thank you Sir."

"And Danny?"

"Yes Sir?"

"Cut out with this 'Sir' business. It's driving me crazy. Our Lindsay makes no sense sometimes but I reckon there must be something behind making you calling me 'Sir'."

"There is. And I know when we are together, Lindsay and me both make sense Sir."

"I guess you two deserves each other. Coz I don't have any sense what you're talking about and why you're still calling me 'Sir'."

xox

**Help Number 8**

"Will you marry me?"

"Depends."

"Depends? What kind of an answer is that?"

"Will you name the baby Sheldon?"

"Aww Doc! You gotta be kidding!"

"Hey! I agreed to help you with this proposal thing. It's the least you could do."

"How about if I agree not to let our baby go nameless for six weeks?"

"I should hate you, you know that?"

xox

**Help Number 9**

"Will you marry me?"

"Daniel?"

"Ma! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I didn't. You were just miles away. So, you asking Lindsay? It is Lindsay, right? I've always hoped that she's the one for you."

"Yeah. But Ma, she said no."

"How can you know if you have not asked?"

"I did. And she said no."

"Did she say why?"

"She said it's the wrong time. We shouldn't rush into it. There's not only her and me to think of now. And we should take baby steps. I think it's cute the way she said 'baby steps' ..."

"Baby? What baby? Daniel are you two ..?"

"Oh! Have I mentioned that you and Dad are gonna be grandparents soon?"

xox

**Help Number 10**

"Will you marry me?"

"Hey, I thought we've been through this?"

"Yeah. I know. I'm just trying to catch you off guard."

"Funny Messer."

"Would you like to be Mrs Messer?"

"Yes, but I already told you, not now. Nice try, by the way."

"Hey a guy gotta try."

"I love you Danny."

"Me too. Come here. And don't tell me you're too heavy to sit on me."

"Dan we are in a cab. I'm not as small as I used to be."

"But I just wanna get all the chance to cuddle you before you fly off to Montana tomorrow."

"You are such a Cuddle Bunny now."

"If I text to the team that I'm your Cuddle Bunny, will you marry me?"

"Your offers are getting more tempting each minute."

"I love you."

"A big reason why I want to be with you but .."

"I know. I know. Right guy, wrong time."

"Danny.."

"I'm gonna miss you while you're away, a'right? Far. Far away. Leaving me all alone here."

"I'm already missing you. I thought you'd help me pack early and then we can ..."

"Hands! Hands!"

"The cabbie is not looking."

"Wiseass. We are here and I don't wanna get arrested for walking around with a bulge in my pants."

"Danny!"

"Come on Montana, let's go inside. My friends are waiting."

"Have I met them before?"

"Uhh... "

"Danny why are you shaking suddenly?"

"Cold. I'm just cold. Will you let your love warm me from this day forward and through all eternity?"

"Danny Messer, you keep saying nice things like that and I may even marry you before we leave this building!"

**THE END**

**Thank you for reading and please tell me if you like my little present. HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
